Chimeran Fleet
.]] The Chimeran Fleet was a massive, aerial armada, consisted of many large airborne airships, supported by hundreds of smaller fighters, dropships, and medium-sized ships of an unknown class; it was led by Daedalus's flagship. The fleet was the primary attack force that invaded the United States. Overview The Fleet was constructed in massive construction yards across Europe, in places like Gerolstein, Germany.Intel 1 Chimeran airships were first constructed in 1951, between August and September, in which European intelligence were initially wary of what their use was. By 1952, the fleet were responsible for expanding the Chimera's onslaught in Africa and South America, and even took part in recon missions to scout out the United States coastlines, and launched Spire attacks on areas such as Orick, California and the American Southeast states. As of January 10th, 1953, the Fleet was reported to have eighty or more airships.Intel 7, Letter The Fleet ultimately invaded America on May 15th, 1953 with the intentions of activating the Chimeran towers within the U.S. During the invasion, the Fleet devastated the Liberty Defense Perimeter and regathered to the Chicxulub crater in Mexico with the seeming purpose to harness the energies from the activated tower network into the Fleet's flagship open a portal to the Chimera's star system. The Fleet was ultimately annihilated by the detonation of a fission bomb in Daedalus's flagship during Operation Black Eden. Gallery Image:GAM206.rev resist.01--screenshot.jpg Image:E3-2008-resistance-2-screens-20080715043012972 640w.jpg|The Chimeran fleet flying over Twin Falls, Idaho. Organization The Fleet operated like a modern day naval fleet. There were multiple battleships, a command ship, and many smaller cruisers and destroyers. The Fleet is heavily armed and is equipped to carry a large invasion force, supported by heavy vehicles. The large battleships of the Fleet appear to also act as energy conduits in Daedalus's plan for the Chimeran towers. The numerous vessels of the Chimeran Fleet are: Fighters .]] These were the small ships seen during the San Francisco invasion and at Holar Tower darting all over the sky. They were compact, teardrop shaped craft with similar cockpit designs to Chimeran dropships (no apparent windows, single camera on front between spikes). They have crescent shaped wings that extend past the cockpit. They appear to have been able to equip air-to-ground and air-to-air weaponry, as they performed a bombing run on the artillery gun in San Francisco. The rounds of the weapon also appear to have a residual flash, temporarily blinding Hale as they strike the gun. The weapon appears to be mounted on the under side of the craft. The fighters could easily take on modern day fighter planes, particularly the F-86 Sabre. Although more capable than their human-made counterparts, Chimeran pilots are referred to as "systematic" in their dog-fights, making them easily predictable. Hornets A one-man vehicle seen in Louisiana acquired by Joseph Capelli, the Hornet appears to be a low-altitude supply craft, carrying the fission bomb to the landing pad in the second-to-last level of Resistance 2. It is much simpler in design than other Chimeran craft, meaning that it was created early on in the invasion (when the Chimera were confined to Russia and hard-pressed for building material), or is rarely used. Apart from being unarmed, little else is known about it. Shuttles Cylindrical Ships These vehicles are one of the unknown craft that surrounded the battleships. During the attempted invasion of the Liberty Defense Perimeter, one was struck and hit a battleship with enough force to push it into another battleship, implying that it contained a large amount of fuel. This could mean that it was either a "tanker", supplying fuel to other ships, or was equipped with enough fuel to go on long-range reconnaissance missions. Due to the skeletal appearance of the hull, either role is probable as it had no apparent bays, weapons, or capacity for any other purpose. UFO This is another unnamed craft of medium proportion. Nothing is known about it save for it's circular design and the presence of spheres on it's prow similar to those on the battleships, but they have not been seen firing. Destroyers This is the craft that bears resemblance to a Bullseye. Its sleek, menacing appearance implies that it was an offensive craft, and, if viewed from the front, appeared to have several thin, pointed weapons. However, it also had an angular separation from the main body and tail, which could have been a hangar. It had four big spikes on the underside, although if they are aesthetic or were needed for propulsion is not known. Battleships These ships were huge constructs, dwarfing everything around them, and are as big as Chimeran Towers. They had big, empty, spherical holes with a glow emanating from inside, probably the reactor. When immobile, the ships were seen to have rings turning inside the empty hull that were blocked from view by the light from the reactor, possibly the anti-gravity system. The interior of the ships were a combination of large, open air spaces, claustrophobic corridors, and cathedral-esque rooms. The underside of the ships had a green, metallic look about them. They also had numerous spikes on the front around the reactor hole, used for directing the mysterious energy that encircled the planet to the flagship. Their only known weapons were large spheres on either side of the prow, which were seen to fire enormous blasts of energy down into San Francisco. They were used to shuttle millions of Chimera across the oceans to invade America, and to act as conduits for the energy web produced by the Chimeran Tower network that encircled the world. They had built-in conversion centers and can hold hundreds of smaller crafts in their many hangars. Basically, they were mobile Chimeran Towers. The exact numbers are unknown, but there are numbered at least over twenty. Flagship This ship was basically the Hub Tower equivalent of the Chimeran Fleet. It was larger and had a taller "mast" than the other battleships. It also possess a spike on the underside that could have been used to communicate with the Chimeran Tower at the center of the Chicxulub Crater. It acted as a Tower beacon in this location, collecting the directed energy from the other ships and firing it into the sky. It was also Daedalus's base of operations. The ship was completely destroyed by the combined nuclear explosion of its reactor and the atomic bomb shuttled aboard by one of tthe SRPA's Sentinels, Lt. Nathan Hale. Appearances ''Resistance 2 The Fleet is seen in various locations in the entire game. Resistance: Retribution The Fleet briefly appears in a construction zone in Gerolstein, Germany and the ending cutscenes where construction completed. Resistance 3 One wrecked ship can be seen from the train where the Wardens are encountered. Resistance: Burning Skies'' Several Chimeran airships appeared in the level "George Washington Bridge". A few Chimeran warships can be seen in the backdrop with Chimeran fighters engaging F-86 Sabres. Sources Category:Chimeran Vehicles Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2